The Reaper Is Waiting
by Love-Me-Secretly
Summary: What if In Season 2 Episode 1 (In My Time Of Dying), The Reaper had managed to throw off demonic possession? How would the events have unfolded without John's deal with the demon to save Dean? (One-shot currently, but a high possibility of continuation) Warning: A few swear words, don't read if easily offended by a mild cursing.


PRE- Beta upload. Will be taken down and re-uploaded if the beta I've sent a request to accepts. In the mean time, I thought this was cleaned up enough to be temporarily submitted as- is. May be left up if I get started on a second (Possible...?) chapter and ask them to beta that instead.

Author's Note : Sorry for the Hiatus, Busy life, grandfather in the hospital... school about to start... etc...I have an amazing lovely person who agreed to be my beta! :D. I can't officially 'beta' because of the site's rules , but i do so unofficially and I enjoy it. No real limits, love smut, angst, fluff, anything. send me a message :)

"It's your lucky day kid." she cackled, eyes glowing a gold color. Dean, having a moment to react, managed to shove her away just in time to avoid being glanced by her hands, which seemed to emanate power.

...Yeah, He had no plans on letting her touch him any time soon. At the same time, however, he noted he may not be able to hold the powerful being off for long in his state, with no weapons and no way to get Sammy or his father's attention even if they were here.

The reaper/ what seemed to be a demon from the black smoke that entered her, seemed angry. "Get back here!" She hissed , tone demanding. "I'm getting that gun if I have to tie you down to get your daddy dearest to hand it over."

"Sorry babe, sounds kinky and all, but I'm kind of dying here so...rain-check, doll...?" He said smoothly as his eyes darted around for something he could pick up and use. Something light... he didn't seem to be able to do much but he might be able to manage something small...

He looked around for a moment. Well, damn. The only light thing he seemed to be able to find was a packet of sugar from the breakfast of the room's previous occupant. 'Fucking great. I could give the bitch diabetes*. Woo-fucking-hoo, some life saving shit right there!' He thought dryly, pursing his lips as he took a slow step backwards away from the angry form of the possessed reaper, whose body was now flickering between the body it had made him see and it's true form due to the stress of trying to fight off the demon, strong enough to at least give it some problems.

"Dean, I'm waiting." She crooned, seeming to have resorted to false sweetness, clearly amused by his attempt to avoid her, gold eyes shimmering in a way that may have seemed beautiful in the young woman whose form the reaper had taken if not for the evil intent also within the yellowish depths that gave Dean a pit in his stomach, looking around more frantically.

Dammit... nothing else small enough except...A ring on the table. He swallowed. The chances were so small it was Iron... but...

Impatient, she stalked forward. "Winchester, Daddy decided you need another chance." She mocked. "Don't wanna disappoint your loving father, do you?" She murmured.

Taking his chance since he was backed into a corner, he beamed it at her face.

Flinching, she caught it, only to scream and drop it moment later, face contorted in pain, body flickering more as the reaper managed to kick the pained demon out of it's body, black smoke exiting the form of the young woman and going back to where it came from.

Unfortunately for dean (or fortunately depending on how you look at it), this meant the reaper was his/herself.

"Last chance to come with me dean." She murmured, panting softly from the effort she had undergone.

Den was hesitant, biting on the inside of his cheek, looking to the vent the smoke had exited through.

She held out her hand, impatient.

He backed away.

Annoyed, she turned to leave. "Suit yourself. I'll be waiting when your brother has to salt and burn _you_."

"Wait.." He called.

She turned around, blinking.

"I... I just helped you with the demon. Don't you feel some sense of... obligation? To do me a favor?" He said, a tad annoyed at the lack of gratitude.

She smiled sadly, the odd expression looking weird on the reaper's face, soft and sweet. "The only mercy I have for you is death." She said quietly

"...I.. can't you bring me back to life lady? Give me a goddamn break! I've got shit to do, chicks to call, a brother whose ass I always need to save..."

"-All of which you cannot control, Dean. Leave all of that behind you. Give me the pain and the regrets. I can make them all go away..." She held out her hand, another barely- there smile gracing her pretty face.

With one look behind him at his brother who was passing by them in the hallway calling his name, he took it.

A loud beep was the last thing he heard, mingled with the scream of his little brother.

"Sorry Sammy, nothing either of us could do" his last thought whispered as the transparent figure of a man felt his world disappear.

Fin 

A/N I may be persuaded to make this into a multi-chapter story? I do have some Ideas rattlingv around in my head for a continuation (With or Without dean coming back, Hmm...) But I'll have to think about it.

Review please! Especially if you'd like this continued!

* No disrespect, one of my best friends had Type 1 Diabetes. I just thought it would be something dean would say while frustrated and (admittedly) a bit funny.


End file.
